Powerlevel Blacksmithing
=Walkthrough= Total Materials Stone & Copper Age *1-25 Rough Sharpening Stone **30 Rough Stones *25-70 Rough Grinding Stone (Makes 50 of the 70 Rough Grinding Stones you'll need for the 95-105 phase) **100 Rough Stones *70-75 Copper Chain Belt **30 Copper Bars However, stones are often somewhat hard to buy on the AH, and when you mine them yourself you'll end up with a lot of ore too. So if you have more copper than rough stones, make a few Copper Bracers or Copper Chain Belts instead. Bronze Age *75-95 Coarse Grinding Stones (Makes 50 of the 40 Coarse Grinding Stones you'll need for 160-165 phase) **Needs about 100 Coarse Stones *95-105 Rough Bronze Boots **60 Bronze Bars (can be smelted from 30 Copper Bars and 30 Tin Bars if you also have mining) **60 Rough Grinding Stones (can be made yourself from 120 Rough Stones) If you don't have enough Rough Grinding Stones, you can substitute Thick Bronze Darts after you've reached 100 skill *105-125 Rough Bronze Leggings **120 Bronze Bars (can be smelted from 60 Copper Bars and 60 Tin Bars if you also have mining) *126-150 Heavy Grinding Stones **Needs 75 Heavy Stones *151-160 Rough Bronze Leggings **Needs 270 Bronze Bars If you can't find the Plans: Iron Shield Spike you can make another 5 Rough Bronze Leggings as they continue to give skillup to 165. *160-165 Iron Shield Spike **30 Iron Bars **40 Coarse Grinding Stones Iron Age *165-185 Green Iron Bracers **120 Iron Bars **20 Green Dye Steel Age *185-205 Golden Scale Bracers **Needs 100 Steel Bars **Needs 100 Coals **Needs 40 Heavy Grinding Stones Mithril Age You will have to buy it, but the Plans: Mithril Spurs is extremely economical in terms of required mats, and there tends to be a neverending demand for the item, so it wouldn't hurt to have it regardless. Beware though, they cannot be disenchanted, and they aren't worth a whole lot. *205-235 Heavy Mithril Gauntlet **180 Mithril Bars **120 Mageweave Cloth *235-270 Mithril Spurs **150 Mithril Bars **420 Solid Stones Thorium Age From 270 until 300 is painful, but chances are you have the money to survive it. If you don't, farm in Winterspring or Eastern Plaguelands. Unless you have access to cheap rugged leather, your best bet is to get the Imperial Plate Bracers recipe from Tanaris for a small contribution of thorium, and make them all the way to 300, which is when it turns green. 12 bars a pop is asking a lot, but you would be surprised how much money you can save if you advertise in the trade channel rather than relying on the auction house. From a personal standpoint, I was able to purchase my Thorium for about half the price as the AH. Fel Iron & Adamantite Age You will need to buy Plans: Lesser Ward of Shielding (see below). You should also decide whether to get more Fel Iron Bars or Adamantite Bars. This Depends on your server's economy. * 300-310 Fel Iron Plate Boots ** 40 Fel Iron Bars * 310-315 Fel Iron Plate Belt ** 20 Fel Iron Bars * 315-325 Fel Iron Plate Boots ** 60 Fel Iron Bars * 325-330 Lesser Rune of Warding ** No less than 5 Adamantite Bars * 330-340 Adamantite Cleaver ** 80 Adamantite Bars * 340-350 Lesser Ward of Shielding ** Not less than 10 Adamantite Bars ** Plans: Lesser Ward of Shielding are sold by Mari Stonehand and Rohok Total: 120 Fel Iron Bars and (at least) 90 Adamantite Bars plus 50 Fel Iron Bars or 40 Adamantite Bars (see above). If you have WotLK, see below. If not, you'll need to make lots of crazy purple items out of insane components. Cobalt, Saronite & Titanium Age The last 100 skill points are full of options. You'll be making lots of different items. It is advised to watch the server economy to maximize the gross income. * 350-360 Cobalt Boots ** 40 Cobalt Bars * 360-370 Cobalt Bracers ** 40 Cobalt Bars * 370-380 Cobalt Gauntlets ** 50 Cobalt Bars Note: You can also make Reinforced Cobalt Helm, Reinforced Cobalt Chestpiece, Reinforced Cobalt Legplates and Reinforced Cobalt Shoulders between 375 and 395. These are specific mob Bind on Pickup plans and must be grinded. Although they are slightly more material expensive, they can bring a good price in auction house. * 380-385 Spiked Cobalt Boots ** 35 Cobalt Bars * 385-390 Spiked Cobalt Shoulders ** 35 Cobalt Bars * 390-395 Saronite Defender or Saronite Protector ** 30 Cobalt Bars and 20 Saronite Bars * 395-400 Either Spiked Cobalt Belt or Tempered Saronite Belt. The former is usually a bit cheaper. ** 60 Cobalt Bars or 30 Cobalt Bars and 25 Saronite Bars respectively. * 400-405 Horned Cobalt Helm ** 40 Cobalt Bars * 405-415 Deadly Saronite Dirk (Useful for enchanting) ** 105 Saronite Bars and 30 Crystallized Air * 415-420 Tempered Saronite Gauntlets ** 70 Saronite Bars * 420-425 Either Titanium Shield Spike or Titanium Rod. Depends on what will sell better. ** 10 Saronite Bars and 5 Titanium Bars (both) * 425-430 Ornate Saronite Battlegear - The Ornate Saronite Skullshield is usually cheapest due to low price of Eternal Shadow. ** 70 Saronite Bars and 5 chosen eternals * 430-440 Titanium Skeleton Key ** At least 40 Saronite Bars and 10 Titanium Bars (as it will turn yellow midway through). * 440-450 Any of Brilliant Titansteel Helm, treads, or their spiked (and more spiked) and tempered (and more tempered) counterparts. ** 40 Saronite Bars, 40 Titansteel Bars and 10 Frozen Orbs -- the treads require 1 fewer Titansteel bar than the helms do, and are the preferred choice if you're trying to save on materials costs. Total: 300 Cobalt Bars, 180 Saronite Bars, 15 Titanium Bars, 40 Titansteel Bars, 15 Crystallized Air, 5 chosen eternals and 10 Frozen Orbs plus 30 Cobalt Bars or 25 Saronite Bars Category:Blacksmithing Category:Guides